A Queens Weight in Gold
by Lady Serenity Moon
Summary: Is somebody trying to kill Amidala? Only Anakin can save her from this cold blooded murderer. But he's only one man. Can he stop it? Please read and review! This is my first Star Wars fic!
1. The Assignation Attempt

  
AN: Please go easy on me this is my first Star Wars fanfic. So please no flames...but I accept suggestions on how to make the story better and   
more exciting. Or just plain I love this story reviews...lol. Anakin is 18 and Amidala is 22. You may notice that I keep switching between Padmè   
and Amidala..well it depends what scene your reading...anyway enjoy. Hey anybody out there got any good Star Wars fanfics to read. If   
so, email me. Please Review!  
  
  
A Queens Weight in Gold  
Chapter One  
~  
Written by Lady Serenity Moon  
  
  
~The Royal Chambers~  
  
"Are you sure about this?" Amidala said to her handmaiden, Rabè.  
  
"Positive, don't worry you need a day off. Everything will be fine trust me," Rabè replied.  
  
"I trust you but I just have a feeling that something is going to happen," Amidala said as she started to apply the white face paint to Rabè's face.  
  
"It's just your imagination. Shesh..Pad you worry about anything and everything. Now let's change the subject."  
  
"But..." Amidala began.  
  
"Hey I'm the Queen and your my handmaiden so you have to follow my orders," Rabè joked.  
  
Amidala giggled and grabbed the closest chair to her and sat down on it. "How's little Ani lately?" Rabè asked. Rabè knew full well that Ani wasn't   
that little anymore. He had grown in a man..a man that could make women fall head of heels in love with him at first sight. But Anakin only had   
eyes for one women or should I say Queen. Queen Amidala (Padmè) of Naboo.   
  
"Umm..well I wrote him a letter the other day and sent a holographic picture of myself. I miss him..it's been two months since I've seen or talked   
to him face to face," Amidala replied.  
  
"Hey, cheer up. Just think he's going to be coming back in three weeks and then you two can spend some much needed time with each   
other," Rabè answered as she applied the final touches to her make-up.  
  
"Thanks for doing this for me..I don't feel like playing Queen today. Today I'm just Padmè your loyal handmaiden and bodyguard," Amidala then   
bowed dramatically .  
  
"Don't get too cocky, young handmaiden," Rabè now Queen Amidala replied. "Hey if we don't hurry up were going to be late for the   
parade," Padmè replied as she started to put on her handmaiden cloak, trying to ignore Rabè's last remark. "Come on then," Rabè said   
grabbing Padmè as she rushed out of the room.   
  
  
~In the Streets of Naboo~   
  
The crowd cheered madly, the noise was unbearable. Queen Amidala stood proudly on her float waving at everybody she could see. Her   
handmaiden's stood behind her forming a semi-circle. Padmè stood right behind Amidala (Rabè) pretending to protect her Queen.   
  
Padmè too smiled and laughed at the crowd as they cheered and stretched out trying to touch their Queen. 'They love me' Padmè thought.   
Ever since the Trade Federation had tried to invade Naboo those many years ago and she had stopped them, her popularity had   
grown..enormously. The people's many happy smiles made her heart soar. Captain Panaka stood a few centimeters behind the handmaidens.   
His eyes carefully scanned the crowd looking for any possible threat. He was never to sure about these weekly parades in the street and often   
feared for Amidala's safety. Even though she had reassured him time and time again, that nothing would happen to her.  
  
The float soon reached the end of the street and the Queen and her handmaidens departed and walked up onto the giant stage which   
towered over everybody who stood before her. Padmè could not ignore that bad feeling which she felt in the pit of her stomach and she was   
sure something was going to happen. As Amidala (Rabè) got closer to the microphone the crowd died down to let her speak. "Good   
Morning, fair citizens of Naboo," Amidala began," I see that all of you seem to be enjoying the celebrations. I'm glad. Well as you know   
our planet has recently been offered to trade with a neighboring planet. I plan to accept their offer in hopes of having a long and peaceful   
relationship between our two worlds." The crowd cheered. Amidala once again resumed her speech, "Now I would like to introduce you   
to a man who has achieved some much on his planet..it's not funny. General --- Aaahhhh," A red bolt of energy sped towards Rabè, hitting   
her square in the side.  
  
Rabè immediately fell to the floor clutching her side protectively. The crowd screamed in terror as they saw that their Queen was clearly in   
pain. Everybody was to busy either looking at the Queen or screaming out for help to notice Padmè yell out, "Rabè!" and rush towards her   
injured handmaiden. The rest of the handmaidens rushed forward to form a circle around the two women. "Rabè, are you alright?" Padmè   
asked. "Yeh, but I think I've got this big hole in my side," Rabè replied. Both women laughed...Rabè then started to cough madly. "Ok, I don't   
think you should try that again." Rabè smiled.   
  
All that the two women could hear was the guards yelling at each other. Most of their words were not clear and could hardly be heard.   
But Padmè noticed that one sentence seemed to be repeated over and over again.   
  
"Protect the Queen"  
  
The only two words that could describe this situation was utter chaos. People and Guards were everywhere..all of them eager to see the   
full damage of the blast. Padmè looked towards the wound on Rabè's side...it was deep and the blood seeping out of it seemed to be   
endless. Captain Panaka slid down beside Amidala and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "She'll be alright. The healers are on there   
way. Sorry to say, but the attacker got away pretty quickly and we couldn't catch him," Captain Panaka told her. "Don't worry, you did your   
best," Padmè replied. "Pad, Captain.." Rabè said, "Don't blame yourselves it wasn't your fault, it was mine I stood in plain view of everybody   
giving him a good shot of me."  
  
The healers rushed onto the stage and pushed Captain Panaka and Padmè off to the side so they could tend to what they thought was the   
Queen of Naboo. They were quick to move her off the stage and towards the medical center in the palace. Padmè clung to Sabè as she   
watched Rabè been taken away. They quickly followed behind her.   
  
  
~Medical Center in the Palace~   
  
"Why did she have to agree? I should be the one in there..I should be the one lying on that bed..in pain," Amidala yelled. Sabè approached   
her friend and wrapped her in a tight embrace trying to calm her down. "Pad, it's not your fault," Sabè told her. "Sabè is right...we're here   
to protect you and that's we'll do. So you mustn't blame yourself," Eirtaé said. Amidala shivered in Sabè's embrace.   
  
Sabè pulled Amidala away from her and looked into her eyes. "Now look at me Pad. We all the know the risks every single one of us and   
we know that we could die protecting you...we don't care we're your friends and we'll love you no matter what happens," Amidala looked   
up, a little shocked from what she had just heard her friend say, "Thank you," she barely managed to whisper.  
  
A door opened and one of the healers appeared. "She's going to be fine, Your highness," The healer said. "Thank you may we see her?"   
Amidala asked. ''Yes, but not to long. She's had a big day." Amidala nodded and started to walk towards the door of which the healer had   
appeared from. The handmaidens quickly followed her. Amidala carefully opened the door as not to alert Rabè. The room was brightly   
lit and a giant bed was positioned in the middle of the room. "Rabè," Amidala whispered. "Pad," Rabè whispered back. Amidala rushed   
over to her friend and grabbed her hand.  
  
"We were so worried," Amidala confessed. "I know I felt it," Sabè looked up towards the other women that stood in the room and smiled.   
"So how's that hole in your side," Saché joked. Amidala giggled. "Getting better," Rabè paused for a sec, "Amidala I want you to do me a   
favor and you have to promise that you will do it," Amidala looked at her, knowing that when one of her handmaidens uses her full name   
they meant business. "Anything." "I want you to contact the Jedi Temple and let them know what happened and ask them to send somebody   
to protect you. Promise me you'll do this," Rabè told her.  
  
Amidala looked towards the window and sighed. "But Ani will find out and he will beg the Jedi Council to let him and Obi-wan come to   
Naboo and protect me," Amidala finally replied. "So?" Yané asked. "I don't want him to worry about me." Sabè sighed and touched her   
friend's shoulder, "Look at it this way, you'll get to see Anakin earlier than you expected." "I know," Amidala blushed. "Please go and   
contact them now, I will not allow you to put yourself at risk," Rabè begged. Amidala looked into her friend's eyes..and eventually she   
gave up. "Ok..I'll go and do it right now." Rabè smiled. "One point for us handmaidens," Eirtaé said. Everybody laughed.   
  
"Now I intend to keep my promise, Sabè, Eirtaé, Yané. Can you please come with me I don't feel like doing this alone?" They nodded   
and quickly hugged Rabè before they left. Amidala looked at Rabè, "I'll be back my friend." Amidala emphasized on the last two words   
and walked towards the door. "Thank you Padmè," Rabè whispered quietly as the Queen and the three chosen handmaidens closed   
the door softly.   
  
  
~The Throne Room~   
  
"Establish a connection to the Jedi Temple," Amidala commanded in one of her regal tones. "Yes of course your highness," One of the   
guards said as he moved the screen in front of Amidala's throne. Amidala sat down on her throne and her three handmaidens stood   
around her throne. "Connecting...Connection Established," the computer said. Suddenly the Jedi Council appeared on the screen.   
  
Amidala could clearly see Master Yoda, Master Windu and the other Jedi Council members but her love Anakin and his Jedi master were   
nowhere in sight. 'Good then, Anakin won't beg to come and protect me' Amidala thought. "It's a pleasure to hear from you Queen Amidala.   
But I sense that something is troubling you. What is it?" Master Windu greeted her. Just then two people stepped out of the shadows and   
appeared on the screen. Anakin Skywalker and Obi-wan Kenobi. "Ummm," Amidala suddenly became nervous around Anakin.   
  
Amidala tried to regain her composure. "Your right something has happened. I was supposed to appear at a parade today but I let Rabè   
take my place and I became Padmè. But halfway through the parade..somebody shot at Rabè and nearly killed her. Thankfully my   
handmaiden is ok now. But that still not the point...." Amidala trailed off. Anakin looked at her fear blazed in his sky blue eyes..fear that   
he was going to lose her.  
  
"Ami..are you hurt?" Anakin said reaching out with the force and putting that message into Amidala's head. Amidala shook her head.   
"Protection, so what you ask," Yoda asked. "Yes, my handmaiden thinks that this person might strike again and instead of injuring her, he   
might injure or kill me," As soon she had finished she looked away from the screen not wanting to look into Anakin's eyes. "Ahhh, then   
protection, you shall get," Yoda told her. "We shall send," Master Windu was about to signal to a man that stood in the corner of the room   
when something stopped him. Mace Windu looked towards Anakin and nodded. "We shall send Obi - Wan Kenobi and his Padawan Anakin  
Skywalker," Master Windu said looking towards Obi-wan who just nodded and bowed his head looking towards the floor.  
  
"Thank you," Amidala replied. "They shall arrive on Naboo tomorrow. Till then Goodbye, your highness." The conversation had ended and the   
screen turned black. "Good news," Sabè said from behind Amidala. "Yes very," Amidala replied. A guard approached Amidala and bowed,   
"Anakin Skywalker is requesting to talk to you, your majesty." I sighed. "I'll take it in my chambers," Amidala answered. She looked towards   
her friends and sighed. "I may have won the battle but I haven't won the war."  
  
  
~The Royal Chambers~  
  
Amidala sat next to the screen and breathed in and out heavily. "Onscreen," Amidala commanded. The screen flicked on and Anakin's face   
appeared on the screen. "Ami, what happened? I want to know everything," Anakin said. "Ani there's nothing to say that I haven't already   
said," Amidala replied. "You could have gotten hurt," Anakin stated. "Don't you think I know that? Don't you think I already feel awful for one of   
my handmaidens getting injured?" Amidala snapped. "I'm sorry Ami...I just don't want to lose you, you know that. I love you too much," Anakin  
replied, silently pleading with his eyes.  
  
"I know..I love you too and hey don't worry you'll be here tomorrow and you'll be able to protect me," Amidala answered. "I promise that I will let   
nothing harm you..I'll watch you like a hawk." "I already knew that," Amidala chuckled. "Get some sleep Ames, I'll see you tomorrow," Anakin told   
her. "Awww you have to go so soon," Amidala giggled. "Anakin, come on you've got to train. How do you ever expect to become a Jedi Knight,"   
Obi-wan's voice boomed over the communication channel. "I guess that answers you question, goodnight love," Anakin answered. "Goodnight  
my little Jedi," Amidala replied. The screen flicked off and turned back to a black colour again.   
  
Amidala fell back and laid on her bed..for ages..just thinking about what had happened today and what was yet to come. 'Does somebody   
really want to kill me?' She asked herself.   
  
  
  
  
I hope you liked it..it might not reach up to your standards..by hey nobody can condemn me for trying..lol. Before I go I must thank Ricco for   
answering some quick questions for me. Thanx!  
  
~May the force be with you~  
Lady Serenity Moon   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Sith of A Nightmare

  
AN: Thanks guys for all the reviews encouraging me to write another chapter. I really didn't know if this fanfic would go down well or not.   
Just to tell you I have decided that Anakin will not turn to the dark side in this flick...hell I don't even know if I will include anything about the  
Clone Wars..well you never know. Ok guys after you read this chapter would you please go and review..cause I really want to hear from  
anybody and everybody. Sorry this took me a while. I was so busy reading other fanfiction I didn't have time. Sorry if this chapter isn't too  
good...but I was in a hurry. Enjoy!  
  
  
A Queens Weight in Gold  
Chapter Two  
~  
Written by Lady Serenity Moon   
  
  
Amidala looked carefully around her current surroundings..she shivered ever so slightly. 'This place..it's so familiar' She thought to herself.  
The ground was covered by a eerie mist..so she could barely see her own feet. Amidala looked ahead of her trying to spot any sign on life.  
'Nothing...not as single aahhh,' Amidala jumped as she felt as single twig break underneath her weight. 'Ok I'm losing my mind.' She   
continued walking..even though her mind was telling her not to go.  
  
Amidala had seen no sign of life since she had first arrived here and was beginning to think that this place was completely deserted. Suddenly,  
a figure appeared from the mist and boldly walked towards her. She tried to see who this figure was but the mist was so thick that it was  
hard to tell if that was a person or that it was just her mind playing marvelous tricks on her.   
  
She looked down at what the figure held in their right hand. She gasped..once she realized what it was. It was a lightsaber..but how? That was   
a Jedi's weapon. The figure started to run towards her. Amidala wanted to run away from the figure but she somehow knew that she would not  
be harmed if she stayed. The figure reached for her arm quickly. She took a step back out of fear. Just then, this mysterious person stepped   
into a lone beam of light. His face was a mask of seriousness and pain. "Ani," Amidala questioned.  
  
"We must get away from here," Anakin stated. "But why?" "We must hurry I'll explain later," He replied as he grabbed her and started to run  
across the misty plains. No sooner than they started running they stopped. A man clad only in tight black slacks and a tight black shirt stood in   
their path. Anakin instantly stepped in front of Amidala out of reflex. The man quickly pulled a lightsaber out of his pocket and ignited it. Anakin   
also ignited his lightsaber and positioned himself in a fighting stance in front of Amidala.   
  
The black man launched himself and his lightsaber at Anakin. Anakin blocked him with his lightsaber. They then started to violently clash their  
lightsabers together. Blue against Red. Anakin seemed to have the upper hand for a second, but the man in black dodged every stroke made  
by Anakin. Anakin knowing that it was useless called out to Amidala, "Ami, Run away from here. It's not safe." "No I can't leave you," Amidala  
yelled. "Just go, I don't want to see you hurt. Run!" Amidala took one last glance at her love and started to run for her life.  
  
She didn't want to leave him there but what choice did she have. She had no weapons and no way to protect herself. Amidala must of  
been only a few meters away when she heard Anakin cry out. She looked back to see the man in black shove his lightsaber in Anakin's   
heart. "NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOO," Amidala yelled. The man then pulled his lightsaber out of Anakin and looked towards her. She  
shivered under his evil gaze. "Ani," The man then started to walk towards her. "Anakin, NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO."  
  
  
~The Royal Chambers~   
  
Amidala, Queen of Naboo bolted out of bed. The sweat was pouring off her. She tried to calm herself down by breathing deep and long  
breaths. "Pad," Sabè called from the doorway, "What's the matter?" Amidala looked towards her bodyguard, "Just a bad dream go back   
to sleep." Sabè walked through the doorway and sat in front of Amidala on her bed. "Want to tell me about it?" Sabè asked placing a   
comforting hand on her Queen's left hand.  
  
"No, It's nothing. Just a stupid dream," Amidala replied. Sabè had known Amidala for more than10 years and she knew that anything that   
happened to Amidala wasn't stupid. 'She's covering up. It must of been bad, she usually tells me everything,' Sabè thought. "Tell me   
about it anyway. I want to hear." Amidala looked towards the clock, "Look at the clock, you need to get some sleep Sabè. I can tell you  
about it later."  
  
Sabè looked towards the clock. It read 4:30. "Ok but you must tell me about it in the morning..deal," Sabè told her. "If we get the time,"  
Amidala answered. Sabè got up off the bed and walked towards the doorway. "Pleasant dreams, My Queen." With that she closed the  
door and left Amidala alone. Amidala gently laid her head back on the pillow and tried to get two or three more hours sleep. 'It was so  
real, I saw Anakin die protecting me,' Amidala thought. A single tear slid down her cheek.   
  
Very soon that tear has turned into rain of tears. 'I mustn't cry it was just a dream' Amidala closed her eyes. But all she could think was  
about that dream and Anakin dieing. "It was so real," she whispered quietly before she fell into a deep slumber.  
  
  
~The Halls of the Theed Palace~   
  
"The Jedi's shuttle should be arriving soon," Eirtaé stated. Eirtaè and Sachè stood behind Amidala and Sabè strode in front of her. The   
handmaidens had insisted this. Staying that even the palace might not be safe. She had gone along with it, she wasn't really interested.   
All she cared about was that she got to see her Anakin. They entered the shuttle bay and stood anxiously awaiting the arrival of a small  
space shuttle. Amidala fidgeted with her dress, trying to flatten the imaginary wrinkles. Sachè looked towards her and frowned. Amidala  
smiled back and placed her hands together in front of her.   
  
Suddenly out of nowhere it seemed, a shuttle appeared and started to land a few meters away from her and her handmaidens. It didn't   
take long until they had landed and the shuttle main door was opening. Two cloaked figures emerged, one after another. The second one  
seemed to be taller. The first one approached the Queen and bowed.   
  
"Obi-Wan, Welcome to Naboo," Amidala said using her regal 'Queen' voice. The first figure pulled his hood down to reveal his face. He  
had brown hair and looked a bit older than when the Trade Federation first invaded but he was still the same caring man inside. Amidala   
smiled. "I'm so very glad to be here, your highness," Obi-Wan answered. The second figure stepped forward and took off his hood. He  
had short sandy blonde hair and blue eyes. "Anakin, I'm glad you could be able to come to Naboo," Amidala said.   
  
She wanted to jump into his arms but she was in public so that was impossible. "Stop the Queen routine and come here," Anakin said   
grabbing her by the waist and pulling her towards him. "Anakin, we're in public. There's people watching us," Amidala whispered. "Let  
them watch," Anakin replied as he pulled her into a bone crushing embrace.  
  
He let her go and she stepped back into place with her handmaidens. 'At least he didn't try and kiss me in public' Amidala thought.  
'I heard that' Anakin replied. Anakin and Amidala had such a bond that they could talk to each other using their minds. It was usual,  
because Amidala wasn't connected with the force in anyway. 'I know that why I said it' Amidala joked. Anakin gave Amidala one of his  
sly grins.  
  
"May we go inside," Obi-Wan said breaking their cosy little chat. "Oh yes of course," Amidala said as she walked towards the shuttle   
bay doors. Amidala noticed the looks that Obi-Wan and Sabè were giving each other. She smiled and looked towards Anakin seeing if  
he noticed it too. 'Sweet isn't it' Anakin asked. She just nodded.   
  
"My Queen," Sabè began, "I was wondering if I could speak to the two Jedi in private." "Yes of course. With their permission. The Jedi   
nodded and followed Sabè down a connecting hall.  
  
"Sabè, What is it?" Obi-Wan asked once they were a safe distance away from Amidala. "I'm worried about Pad," She stated. Anakin  
immediately jumped in, "Why? What's the problem?" Sabè looked towards Anakin, "She had a terrible nightmare last night and she wouldn't   
tell me what it was about. She usually tells me everything. I'm her best friend for force's sake and well I was wondering if you could talk  
to her about it Anakin."  
  
Obi-Wan looked towards his Padawan and nodded. "I'll speak to her about it," Anakin replied. "Thank you," Sabè replied as she eagerly   
joined the rest of the group. "Be careful with her Anakin. I sense that she frightened and confused. She's going to need you more than  
ever," Obi-Wan advised Anakin. "I will...I promise."  
  
Amidala down the hall to see Anakin and his Jedi Master walking back towards her. Anakin grabbed her hand gently and whispered, "We  
need to talk." Amidala nodded. "Sabè could you please show Obi-Wan to his room," Amidala then looked towards her two bodyguards,"  
You two may go, I'm safe with Anakin." The handmaidens nodded and departed quickly. Obi-Wan looked towards Sabè and smiled. She   
grabbed his hand and dragged him towards his guest room that he shared with Anakin.  
  
  
~The Royal Gardens~  
  
"It's so beautiful out here," Anakin stated. "I know, I just love coming here. It settles my nerves." Amidala lead Anakin towards a bench   
in the middle of the garden. "Now what would you like to talk about?" Amidala asked. Anakin took both of Amidala's hands in his, "You  
had a nightmare last night and I want to hear about it."   
  
Amidala laughed and turned away from Anakin. "Now where did you hear that, Young Jedi," Amidala stated in her regal 'Queen' tone.  
She was trying to make him feel small, so he would not decided to continue his talk on this subject. "Sabè, she worried about you, you  
know." Amidala bowed her head and closed her eyes. "That's stupid."  
  
"Ami look at me and tell me that," Anakin said picked her chin up and making her look at him. "I said that it was stupid," Amidala said   
looking into his eyes. She then bolted her seat next to Anakin and walked towards the pond in the center of the garden. Tears started  
to fall from her eyes and she hoped Anakin hadn't noticed.  
  
"Oh, Ames. I'm sorry I made you cry. I was just worried about you," Anakin said placing his hand on her shoulder. "Everybody is worried  
about me for force's sake. You want to know what the dream was about do you? Ok well I'll tell you. I saw you dieing trying to protect me."  
Amidala said as she slid quickly towards the ground.  
  
"Oh force, I'm so sorry for making you do this," Anakin said as he catch her before she landed hard on her bottom. "It was so real. That  
man, he was wearing black and he had a red lightsaber in his hand. He stabbed you with it and killed you," Amidala cried. "I'm here   
aren't I? I'm not dead." Anakin wiped a few tears away from her face. He gently lifted her head up and kissed her lips ever so gently.  
  
Amidala's world spun and she quickly forgot about the dream and focused on this kiss. Anakin too, felt exactly the same way. They  
both broke apart in need of air. Amidala looked into Anakin's eyes and smiled. "I love you," She stated. "I love you too," Anakin replied  
as he gently plopped himself beside her.   
  
Anakin looked into her eyes. He couldn't help thinking about her dream..though. 'That man could he have been a Sith'  
  
  
  
Ok well I hope you liked it. Sorry if it's awful..I've got a really bad cold and I don't feel to good. But on a lighter note, Please Review!  
  
~May the Force me with you~  
Lady Serenity Moon   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Marriage Proposal

  
AN: Chapter three is here....and then they say miracles don't happen. Thank you to everybody who has been reviewing. I  
have a small idea where I'm going with this fic. But very soon I'll be starting up a new Star Wars fic. I hope you'll enjoy that  
one once it's up. This chapter is slightly AU so be prepared. Also I know that Anakin will never become 'King' or anything  
like that, I just decided to include it.Thank you to all my friends! and finally my readers. You guys encourage me to write.   
Better get on with it, till next time guys!  
  
  
A Queens Weight in Gold  
Chapter Three  
~  
Written by Lady Serenity Moon  
  
  
Obi-Wan laid the last of his belongings in the draw and turned to his padawan. "How is she?" He asked. Anakin who was leaning  
of the doorframe steadied himself and then answered, "She in shock and she's scared. Somebody's after her Obi-Wan and they   
want to kill her, but the question plaguing my mind is who would want to kill the Queen?"   
  
"She has gained any enemies since the Trade Federation Invasion, you must remember. But I too am having trouble working it out.  
All we can do now Anakin is protect her and her look-a-like handmaidens," Obi-Wan said as he patted Anakin's shoulder. Anakin   
sighed, "You're right, you're always right. If another assassination attempt is made then they'll have to face me." Obi-Wan chuckled,  
"I thought that much. Come on we'll be late for dinner."  
  
"Yes master," Anakin replied as the two Jedi walked down the corridor towards the dining room. Anakin couldn't help but feel like   
somebody was watching him and Obi-Wan. 'It's your nerves' He kept trying to tell himself. They reached the dining room in no  
time and saw that everybody had already started eating. They quickly took their places. Anakin was beside Amidala, as everybody  
knew that one day they would get married and Anakin would become King of Naboo.  
  
Strangely, Obi-Wan has been put beside Sabè. Sabè smiled warmly at Obi-Wan as he sat down. Anakin swore that he saw then   
grab each other's hand under the table. 'Love is in the air,' He told Amidala using their bond. Amidala smiled and started to eat her  
dinner.   
  
"Your majesty, I hear that you have decided to take up that trade offer made by Terra," a man that was positioned far down the table   
called out. Terra as Anakin knew, was a sovereign world also. The world was ruled by Queen Athena, a beautiful young women who  
lead her people well. Terra, also had many mineral deposits in the Earth. Mineral deposits that Naboo needed. So Amidala had traded  
what technology that Naboo had for a large amount of minerals. A fair trade, It was considered.  
  
"Yes, General. I have decided to go ahead with it. I could not possibly reject the deal, it a one in a lifetime. They could trade with many  
other planets and maybe get more money. But they decided to trade with us," Amidala replied in her regal 'Queen' tone. The General  
bowed his head and continued eating.   
  
A women who sat next to the General spoke up, "Are you and Jedi Skywalker planning to get married soon, Your highness." Amidala  
was clearly shocked at her question and Anakin could tell that she was blushing deeply even though she had piles of that white make-up  
on. That is when Anakin cut in, he tried to use his best commanding tone as nobody knew that he was truely just a slave boy from  
Tatooine.   
  
"We have been considering if but we haven't set a date yet," Anakin replied. The women bowed her head in respect. That shocked   
Anakin. 'They are starting to notice you as their King not just the Jedi that you are,' Amidala told him. Anakin smiled and grabbed   
Amidala's hand. "If you would excuse us," Anakin asked the people at the table. The women who had asked about the state of   
their relationship answered, "Of course you highness."  
  
Amidala yanked on Anakin's hand. "Ani," She pleaded. He then let her drag him outside. The weather was wonderful on Naboo at  
this time of year. The sky was black and moonlight flooded the whole palace. Amidala on the other hand let go of Anakin's hand and  
spun around. "I just love nights like this," Amidala said as she was beginning to become dizzy and fall over. Fortunately, Anakin caught  
her at the last moment.   
  
"Ani you have to enjoy life. It's so short," She told him. Anakin looked at her stangely, "Ami, how much have to had to drink?" Amidala   
slapped his shoulder playfully. "I'm being seroius. That women that asked us about getting married. Well I think we should talk about  
it and set a date." "Ami, what's got into you?" Anakin asked her as her and him settled down on the damp grass.   
  
"Come on Anakin." Anakin put his hands on his knees, "Ok we'll set a date but I don't know what got into you." Amidala and Anakin  
said in silence for a few moments until Amidala jumped up from her seat on the grass. "Anakin don't you dare enter my mind!"  
She yelled. "Ami, I want to know what's bothing you," Anakin continued to scan her mind. Amidala concetrated on keeping him out of   
her mind.   
  
"Ami," he gasped, "Your worried about the assassination attempt. Don't worry I'm here to protect you." Amidala plopped herself beside  
Anakin again, "I don't want you risking you life because of me. That women, she made me realise that we're ready for marriage. For  
christ sake you've been courting me for a while now and the Naboo people have already accepted you as their King."   
  
Anakin sighed and chuckled. "It not that easy. I have no ring for you and I wanted to make it a suprise." Amidala laughed. "Well, how  
about? I let you go and get a ring in the next few weeks and you have then till then to propose to me. Deal!" She said holding her  
left hand out. Anakin grabbed her hand. "Deal," he then pulled on her hand making her fall onto his chest. "Deal," he whispered as  
their lips slowly came together.   
  
  
"Walk me back to my room," Amidala asked. Anakin gave her a sly smile, "That not all I want to do." Amidala laughed and  
ran up the long corridor. "Catch me first Jedi," She commanded. Anakin bolted after her, he hadn't realised how fast she was.  
He would never catch up with her at this rate. She had a big headstart on him.   
  
"Ahhhhh." "Amidala," Anakin yelled as he desprately tried to increase his speed. As he got closer to where the scream orginated,   
he ignited his lightsaber. The green blade glowed in the darkness, like a lighthouse gliding a ship safely throught the mist. A black  
figure lay ahead of him in the middle of the corridor. "Ami, what in the force's name happened?" He asked as he rushed towards her  
and cluthed her hand tightly.  
  
"I was running and somebody appear in front of me. They said that I should watch out and that I will be dieing soon so I shouldn't worry  
about getting married," Amidala said breathlessly. Anakin held Amidala close to him as she shivered. Down the hallway voices could  
clearly be heard, Obi-Wan and Sabè. 'What were they doing walking down a hall together at this time of night' Anakin thought. Anyway,  
he decided to take advantage of the situation.   
  
"Obi-Wan," Anakin called out. "Anakin. Where are you?" Obi-Wan replied straight away. "Just here in the next corridor, another attack  
has been made on Amidala's life hurry," Anakin told him. The footsteps came closer. "Your highness," Sabè said as she bent down  
next to the shocked Queen. "What happened?" She asked Anakin quickly.  
  
"Amidala was running down the hall and I was running after her..could call it a game. Well I suddenly heard her scream and I found her  
like this. She told me a man had threatened her telling her that he was going to kill her and then slipped into the darkness before i arrived  
on the screen. Sabè nodded and reaches inside on of the pockets of her long robe and pulled out a communicator. Obi-Wan and Anakin  
gasped. "Safety measures," Sabè stated simply.   
  
She pressed a few buttons and static could be heard. "This is Sabè," Sabè said into the small communicator. "Yes Sabè, it's me Sachè.  
What's happened?" A handmaidens voice said over the communciation channel. "There has been another attempt made on Amidala's   
life. I want you and the other handmaidens to get down here as soon as possible. We're in the 7th corridor. I will now be impersonating   
as Queen, so you shall address me as such," Sabè commanded. "Yes Sabè, we'll be done there right away. Sachè out."  
  
Sabè seemed satisfied with herself, turned back to Anakin. "There'll be here soon." Anakin slammed his left hand on the cold marble floor.  
"This is all...my fault. Why did I have to be so stupid as to let her go off like that," Anakin said as he picked himself off the floor and walked  
towards the nearest walk and start thumping his head on the cold solid wall. Amidala shifted position on the cold marble floor, uncomfortably.  
"Ani..," She whispered.  
  
He was at her side again in a flash. "Ami, I'm sorry." Amidala laughed as best she could. Sabè was busying checking for any wounds or   
anything like that. But it seemed that the man had grabbed her and flung her against the wall, hitting her head. "You have nothing....to be  
sorry..for, I was the..stupid one that ran...down the hallway," She whispered. Down the corridor footsteps could be heard, it was obvoius  
that it was the handmaidens and the healers they had bought with them.  
  
"Clear the way," the chief palace leader yelled, "Who do we have here?" Sabè stood up, "My handmaiden, Padmè. You must tend to her  
straight away. "But we were under the impression that this was her highness," Another healer replied. "Well as you can see, I'm perfectly  
fine and while you sit here and debate with me about silly things. One of my handmaidens is on the ground in need of medical care."   
The healer bowed and rush towards Padmè.  
  
"Lady Padmè, can you get up?" the healer asked. Padmè's head was spinning but she tried not to show it. "Yes," she answered just   
barely. The healer was about to pull Padme`up but Anakin stopped him. Anakin closed his eyes and concentrated. Slowly Padmè  
began to lift off the ground; once she was at a considerable height, Anakin opened his eyes and signalled for the healer to lead the   
way towards the medical rooms. The healer quickly nodded and almost ran down the corridor. Anakin and the floating Padmè in hot   
pursuit.   
  
  
Amidala had been tended to and laid down in a bed where she would sleep for the night. The healer said that she was in a stable position.   
She had not been injured badly. But everybody wanted to know how she had been injured. But many were just happy that their Queen   
was alright. Anakin had left Amidala's room shortly after everybody had gone to bed.  
  
He had to much excess adrenaline to burn off, so he decided to go for a jog around the palace gardens. His mind was filled with so many  
thought, worries, problems. Amidala had mentioned the wedding only a few hours ago, maybe he should start searching for a ring.  
Well if to get married was what she truely wanted, then who was he to let her be denied. Or was she just rushing into things, not paying   
attention to any of her problems or responsiblities.  
  
She after all was the Queen of this whole planet. The weight of a whole planet rested on her shoulders. The strain...he was her only get  
away from work. The sole hting that stopped her from going under. Though there was her handmaidens the close bond that they  
shared. Anybody would die for her, she realised this. Anakin sighed and sat down on a bench that was in the middle of the gardens.  
  
The same bench were they had sat and she had confessed her fears to him. He looked around him the gardens were beautiful. But  
only a few metres away the gardens meet the forest. They seemed to blend together perfectly it reminded him of Amidala and himself.   
Two different kinds of things, bonded together as one. If you destroyed one of them, the other would never be the same again.   
  
So connected, so much in love. The bond that he and Amidala shared was amazing something he would never get used to. Out   
of the corner of his eyes, he swore that he had seen something watching him carefully in the shadows. That same thing began to  
move a fast pace through the trees. Anakin jumped of the bench and entered the bush trying to catch up to this stange figure  
which had bene watching him.  
  
Anakin was using the force to help him run faster; Force-running it was called. Strangely enough he could edge closer to this   
strange balck shoadow of a person. Anakin reached for his lightsaber and ignitied it, trying to cut down some of the branches that  
were poking into his side as he started to run faster. His Jedi eyesight was better than a normal human in the darkness. But   
anybody could clearly see that the figure was running straight towards a dead end; a cliff.   
  
The figure stopped suddenly noticing the cliff. Anakin too stopped. Everything was silent except for the hum of Anakin's ignitied   
lightsaber. The figure shifted his feet in the dirt preparing to turn around to face Anakin. The figure then reached in his coat and   
pulled out a lightsaber. Anakin gasped and prepared for battle.  
  
  
  
  
Hope that was alright. Sorry guys about the cliffhanger. As I have been told plently times before cliffhangers kill people. I'll get   
started on the next chapter tomorrow. Any idea who Anakin is fighting...it easy trust me. OK please review..I'm going to start   
another fic where Anakin and Amidala go back to free Shmi. When that comes out please read and review. May the force be  
with you!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Darth Sithis

  
AN: Thanks for reading. Please Review. I have really nothing to say! But, to thank everybody who reviews my stories.   
Thanks guys!  
  
  
A Queens Weight in Gold  
Chapter Four  
~  
Written by Lady Serenity Moon  
  
  
The man turned around and looked Anakin in the eye. He ignitied his ligthsaber, which glowed an eerie red colour. "Sith,"  
Anakin muttered under his breath. The Sith advanced on him slowly. Anakin positioned his lightsaber in front of him and   
stayed on alert. The force flowed through him as the Sith's gaze fell upon his blue lightsaber. The Sith chuckled.   
  
Anakin stiffened, "I warn you do not attack me, I am 'The Chosen One'. This was the first time Anakin was actually proud of  
his nickname. "It makes no difference to me, what they call you," The Sith spat, "You will die at my hand shortly and so will   
you poor little Queen." Anakin tried to control the anger within, by letting the force absorb his anger. "Does that anger you,  
Chosen One," The Sith mocked.  
  
"Leave her alone, Sith." Anakin felt the Sith try to scan his mind, but Anakin's shields were to strong for him to break. "Oh  
yes, it was me trying to kill your Queen and straight after you and your Master are out of the way. I will kill her." 'Obi-Wan'   
Anakin thought. "Oh how rude of me, I haven't introduced myself. My name is Darth Sithis."  
  
"Why are you telling me this?" Anakin asked. "I want you to know, the name of your killer." The Sith jumped towards Anakin.   
Their lightsabers clashed together. Anakin made swift moves as he was clearly the fastest out of the two. But Darth Sithis  
had a advantage over him, his height and strength. "Show me what you've got Chosen One," The Sith yelled as he drove his   
lightsaber left just barely missing Anakin's exposed skin.   
  
Anakin decided not to answer but pressed on. He tried to gradually move Darth Sithis towards the edge of the cliff. But the   
Sith, was too clever for that and pressed Anakin away from the cliff. Anakin flipped backwards and quickly moved to slice   
Darth Sithis's left arm.   
  
Sithis's wasn't expecting Anakin to move that fast, so he was quiet unprepared for this certain attack. Anakin sliced down the   
Sith's left arm. The wound wasn't that deep but deep enough for the Sith to stumble for a second. Anakin took advantage of   
that and tried to silence the Sith's arm yet again. Darth Sithis saw this attack coming and blocked it at the last second.   
  
They began to duel faster and faster. The danger of one of them getting hurt increased. Anakin moved to block another one  
of the Sith's attack when I was slashed in the side. He gasped. Pain flood throughout his entire body, though he tried not to   
show it. Both Sith and Jedi stood still, clutching their wounds.   
  
Darth Sithis watched Anakin for a second, "We will continue this at a later time, Jedi. I shall look forward to killing you." With   
that he took off through the forest and into the darkness. Anakin tried to stand, his side ached painfully. 'I have to get back   
to the Palace,' He told himself, as he started to painfully walk back through the forest. He hadn't realized what a long walk   
it was.   
  
"Amidala," He whispered. He had so far managed to make it back to the Palace gardens, but he was bleeding heavily and if  
he didn't get medical attention soon. He could die. "Ami..here...my plea," He whispered. He feel done hard on the grass. He  
noticed that his hand was covered with a deathly red blood, that was his own. He felt like crying, but he was a Jedi and as  
Master Yoda says 'Jedi have no emotions.'  
  
  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
  
Amidala bolted out of bed. "Anakin," She whispered. She'd seen the lightsaber battle between her lover and the Sith, who   
called itself Darth Sithis. Anakin was injured and bleeding. He was dieing. Tears streamed down her face, she brushed them  
away and picked up her communicator. "Sabè," Amidala almost yelled into the communicator. Her chief handmaiden didn't   
answer.  
  
"Pick up your damn communicator," Amidala yelled. 'Where could Sabè be at this time of night anyway?' Amidala thought.  
Sabè face appeared on the screen. "Sorry, Pad. I was umm in the middle of...something." Amidala thought that she could   
hear a man's voice in the backround. Amidala rolled her eyes. "Is Obi-Wan there?" Amidala asked.  
  
Shock, was displayed on her handmaiden's face. "Why would he be here?" Sabè asked. "I'm not stupid nor dumb, I know  
that you're in Obi-Wan's room. Now come on it's important," Amidala admitted. Amidala heard Obi-Wan whisper in the backround.  
"There's a disturbance in the force," Obi-Wan whispered faintly. Sabè looked towards Obi-Wan. "Yes, I'm here your Highness,  
what's wrong?" Obi-Wan asked as his face came into view on the communicator's screen.   
  
"It's Anakin, he's hurt. He was in a lightsaber battle with a Sith. I can feel him. Please meet me in the Palace Gardens," Amdala  
said quickly. Sabè and Obi-Wan nodded. Amidala cut off the transmitter and rush out of her room towards the gardens and towards  
an injured Anakin.  
  
  
  
~Anakin~  
  
  
Anakin felt like he had been laying there forever. 'Nobody will ever find me, I'll die along and lonely.' Anakin thought. He suddenly heard  
footsteps coming closer to him. He chuckled, 'I'm so out of it, I'm hearing things now.' "Anakin," Amidala called out. 'My imagination is  
running away with me.' His vision blurred for a second and somebody could be seen running towards him. "Ami," he asked. "Oh by  
the force, Anakin," She said.   
  
She carefully lifted him onto her lap and brushed his hair of his face. "Hey, you'll ruin your nightie and get all blood over it," Anakin warned  
her. "Fiddlesticks," She answered. Anakin chuckled. Amidala looked to the left and then to the right of them, like she was waiting  
for soembody. "What are you doing?" Anakin asked as another wave of pain spead over him. Amidala looked down at him tears   
in her eyes.   
  
"Obi-Wan and Sabè should be hear soon. I saw you fighting with the Sith in my dream. He the one who's been trying to kill me." Anakin   
nodded. Anakin felt Obi-Wan's presence as more footsteps could be heard. Obi-Wan and Sabè appeared out of the darkness. "Ani,"  
Sabè gasped. "Anakin," Obi-Wan said. "Glad you two could join the party," Anakin said, hoping to ease the tension between them all.   
  
Amidala smiled. "Always the joker. Quickly Obi-Wan, we must get him back to the Palace from what I've seen he's lost alot of blood."  
Obi-Wan nodded and concentrated so that Anakin lifted off the ground. Amidala began to run towards the palace, the others not close  
behind. Amidala's remaining four handmaiden's stood infront of the palace. "What happened?" Yanè asked. "He was attacked by a   
Sith Lord. I do not want any of this to leak out to the press yet. So make sure it doesn't," Amidala replied. Yanè noddded and the remaining   
handmaidens joined the small party who were heading towards the healers room.  
  
Amidala knocked on the healers room impatiently. "What is taking taking these people so long to answer their damn door," Amidala   
asked nobody in particular. The Healer opened the door. He was clearly half aslep. "Oh what is it, Lady Sabè?" The Healers asked.   
Amidala sighed, they were always confusing Sabè as the Queen but never the other way around. This was a first. "I'm not Sabè.  
I believe you have confused me with another, I'm Queen Amidala and I have a patient for you." The healer immediately snapped  
to attention.  
  
"Yes, your majestry. Where the patient?" The Healer asked. "Oh and next time you see any of my handmaidens you shall treat them   
with the utmost respect by bowing to them like you do me and tell the rest of the Healers to do the same. I am not asking you   
to do this I am commanding you to do this. Now follow me." The Healer bowed and round the corner. He saw Anakin floating in  
the air with blood dripping down from his side and rushed towards him.  
  
"What happened to his majesty?" The Healer asked as Anakin's floating form was rushed into the Healer's room. "He attacked and that's   
all you need to know," Obi-Wan said waving his hand in front of the Healers face. "Why did you do that?" Sabè asked a she grasped  
onto Obi-Wan's waist. "Nobody must know the details of this accident," Obi-Wan answered. "I do," Amidala whispered.  
  
"Pad, come on," Sachè urged, as she pushed Amidala into the healers room. Amidala watched Anakin as he was laid on the Healers   
table and many people gathed round him trying to stop the bleeding fron his wound. Amidala learned against a wall and slid down to the  
floor, crying uncontrolably. A healer approached Amidala and bent down to put her arm around her shoulder.   
  
"It's alright. He'll be alright," the older women told her. Amidala realized that this women didn't know who she was or Anakin was. The   
women didn't treat her any different than any other person in the room. "I don't know how...this happened! I should have been there   
with him and now he might die," Amidala sobed. The women sat beside her with her arm around her, "Don't be so silly, you can't  
be with him 24 hours a day, 7 days a week. Of course, he's not going to die. Now get a hold of yourself."  
  
Amidala looked the women in the eye, "What's you name, ma'am?" The women laughed, "No ma'am please, I hate that. My name is  
Sarah and yours would be?" 'I can't tell her my real name. How about Padmè? Would she know?' Amidala thought. "Padmè," Amidala  
answered. Sarah sighed, "Lovely name. So is that you boyfriend over there? What's his name?" Sarah asked pointing towards Anakin.   
'Now that's a problem everybody knows Anakin Skywalker. Ummmm..Ani...no..Andrei.'   
  
"Yes, his names Andrei," I answered as I watched the healers bandage his wound up. "So you must work in the palace, right?" Amidala  
nodded. "I know what you need, a cup of hot coffee," Sarah said as she pulled me up and lead me into the next room. She walked   
over to a jug of coffee which sat on a mable coffee table. She poured into a plastic cup ad gave it to Amidala. "They should be finished   
with him soon and you can see him," Sarah said, "You realize if he had lost anymroe blood he would have died."  
  
Amidala nodded, "But I must be strong for his sakes, I can't let him see me like this." Sarah was amazed at how mature this young  
girl was. "Exactly." Another healer wlaked into the room, "He stable and he's also awake. It's amazing how strong how that man is.  
He wishes to see you." "He is the Chosen One," Amidala whispered careful to not let anybody hear her. She pulled her shoulders back   
and brushed the tears out of eyes and tried to hide the tears stains on her face.  
  
She stepped gracefully out of the room. Sarah looked at her in amazement. Amidala never let on that she had been crying. She   
approached Anakin and took his hand gently in hers. Sarah just gasped at how brave this women was being. The healer, who   
had told Amidala of Anakin's condition looked at Sarah. "You realise who you have just being talking to?" The other healer   
asked. Sarah nodded, "Padmè and her boyfriend, Andrei. Well that's what she told me." The other healer chuckled.  
  
"That women is Queen Amidala and her so called 'boyfriend' is Anakin Skywalker, The 'Chosen One' of the Jedi and future King of   
Naboo," The other healer otld her. Sarah gasped, "She a Queen and he's a Jedi, oh by the force." The other healer laughed and  
walked out of the room quickly. Menawhile, Sarah sat down and poured herself some coffee.   
  
Amidala clasped Anakin's hand tightly. "How you donig big guy?" Amidala joked in a very un-Queen like manner. "As well as can be   
expected, how about you your worship?" Amidala giggled. "I'm waiting for you to kiss me," Amidala said as she bent her face towards  
his. "Well we mustn't keep the Queen of Naboo waiting," Anakin answered as he kissed her passionately. The broke apart and Anakin   
sighed. "You can't hide your emotions Pad, I'm your other half remember," He said telepathicly.  
  
"I thought you were going to die," Amidala answered in the same way. They felt the need to share this conversation in privacy, where  
nobody could hear them. "From what? This little cut in my side. Takes alot more than that to kill me," Anakin grinned, 'one of his   
trademark grins' That Amidala had fallen in love with. "I love you, Andrei," Amidala said. "Huh," Anakin replied, he quickly   
read her mind and understood completely. "Just a little joke here and there lighten up Ani." "I love you too Padmè," Anakin answered.   
  
  
  
Anakin had contacted th Jedi as soon as he was well enough to walk. Queen Amidala, the two Jedi's and all of the Queen's   
handmaidens stood in the throne room. They at the moment had a communication channel open with the Jedi council. "Sith,  
you say, Padawan Skywalker," Yoda repeated. "Yes Master Yoda, I fought him. I managed to injure his arm in the process," Anakin   
replied. "Did you suffer any injuries?" Master Windu asked, as if he didn't know the answer.  
  
"I substained a wound to my side, but that's about it," Anakin told them. Obi-Wan stepped forward to address the council, "The   
name of the Sith was Darth Sithis." Yoda nodded, "On guard you must be, we will send more Jedi to aid you." "Thank you,"  
Obi-Wan answered. "May the Force be with you," The Jedi council said at the same time. "And you with," Obi-wan and   
Anakin replied.  
  
'Do they practice doing that or something,' Amidala wondered. Anakin walked back to Amidala's side. "Hey, don't worry," Anakin  
said. "Guard," Amidala called out. "Yes, your highness," the guard said bowing. "Could you please go and find the healer that calls  
herself 'Sarah.' I wish to speak to her." The guard nodded and exited the room. It didn't take the guard long to find Sarah, she was  
too shocked that the Queen had called her to the throne room to speak.   
  
"Your majesty," the guard said entering the room. Sarah clsoe behind him. Amidala smiled and urged Sarah to approach her. Sarah   
bowed low, "You must excuse my behaviour a few nights ago. I didn't know that it was you and Jedi Skywalker." "You have no need  
to be soory. Actually I brought you here to propose a deal and to thank you," Amidala began, "I want you to become my personal  
healer."   
  
Sarah gasped. "Me?" She asked. Amidala nodded. Anakin took his place beside her and they held onto each others hands. "From  
what Amidala has told me, this is the least we could give you," Anakin said to her in his deep voice. Sarah looked up at the couple  
who were to rule Naboo for years to come. They looked perfect together. "Yes, If would like that you highnesses." Amidala and   
Anakin both smiled. Everybody in the room laughed. The joy of love filled the air!  
  
  
  
Long Chapter huh? Ok please review and if you would liek me to email you when the next chapter comes out please tell me. I'm   
now making it a policy to read people's fanfiction that have reviewed. So please review! Oh and expect me to review your stories  
in about a day!  
  
/bMay the Force be with you!/b   
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Our First Kiss

  
A Queens Weight in Gold  
Chapter Five  
~  
Written by Lady Serenity Moon  
  
  
The Sun shone over the city of Theed and it's population. Nobody seemed to notice two lone figures dressed in dark brown cloaks  
creep out of the city, towards the nearby forest. The quickly disappeared into the forest, the tree sheltered them from anybody view.  
The smallest of the figures stopped, it's cloak had gotten stuck on a branch. The taller figure turned back around to help it's partner.   
  
The smaller figure pulled on it's cloak madly. You could almost hear the taller figure chuckle softly. The taller figure bent down and   
carefully freed it's partner. The smaller figure groaned. They then continued through the forest following a narrow path that eventually  
lead them towards a small pond, which was situated in the middle of the forest. The taller figure walked to the end of where the rocks  
meet the raging water. The figure pulled back the head of their cloak to reveal their face.   
  
The face was of a man in his late teens. He had sandy blonde hair which was cut into a short but effective hair cut with what seemed  
to be a braid on the right side of his face. He wore a sly grin on his face as he turned towards his companion, "What do you think?"   
The other figure followed their companion's lead by pulling the head of their cloak down too.   
  
The figure appeared to be a women in her early twenties with long mocha coloured brown hair. Her skin was a creamy white colour,   
she wore hardly any make-up but still seemed to look as beautiful as ever. "It's lovely, I'm glad that I decided to come with you, I wouldn't   
have missed it for the world. I guess I've been way too busy lately to appeciate the beauty of my homeworld. Ruling a whole world,   
isn't what it's cracked up to be." This women of course was no other than the Queen Amidala of the Naboo.  
  
"I can't begin to know how you feel, but I can imagine. Sometimes training to be a Jedi isn't what it's made out to be either. Jedi are   
supposed to be wise and keep their opinions to themselves. I qualify for neither of those." Amidala sighed and took the Jedi's hands   
in hers. "Ani - don't say that about yourself. You one of the wisest people I have ever known and yes, sometimes you don't keep your   
opinion to yourself but who doesn't." Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Padawan and next in line for the title of King of the Naboo sighed, "Other   
Jedi."  
  
Amidala laughed, "I have from a good source that even Master Yoda, stated his opinion too many times when he was younger." Anakin  
laughed, "Master Yoda, younger. It seemed like he's always been, stubborn and old." Amidala gaze drifted from her lover   
towards the water. "Now where's those swimming lessons that you promised me eh? Jedi Skywalker," Amidala asked. "I guess  
we better get started then," Anakin said as he started to strip down to only his undergaments. Amidala looked around cautiously before  
she too, began to get undressed.  
  
A few minutes later, Amidala and Anakin stood only in their undergarments. Anakin winked at Amidala, "Watch this." He took a few steps  
away from the pond. He slyly grinned at Amidala then made a run and jump into the freezing water. Amidala squealed as Anakin dived   
underneath the water. "Come on in it's lovely," Anakin told her as he floated on top of the water. Amidala trusting Anakin's words began   
to enter the water.  
  
She yelled as she felt the freezing water on her skin. She began to quickly take a few steps back towards dry land. "Ohhh, you can't   
be leaving so soon," Anakin mocked. For the first time in her whole life Amidala poked her tongue out at Anakin. Anakin concentrated  
for a second and he began to force - push Amidala towards him. "You wouldn't dareAnakin Skywalker," Amidala yelled. Anakin chuckled,  
"Wanna make a bet." Amidala yelled as the freezing cold water creeped past her waist.  
  
Amidala shivered. Anakin waded over to her and grabbed her by the arm. "Are you cold, My Queen?" Amidala grunted, "Yes, I am."   
"Maybe I could help you." Anakin carefully learnt forward and touched her cheek gently. In truth, it was cold and turning blue. Anakin  
must of underestimated how cold the water was for her. His brushed his hand over her lips. They were like the rest of her body, cold  
and shivering.   
  
Quickly but quietly he moved his lips in front of hers, so that their faces were only a millimetres away from each other. His warm breath  
beat down on her skin. She waited anxiously for him to kiss her but he only stood there looking into her eyes. She silently begged him,   
finally for what seemed like minutes he made his move. Their lips touched and Amidala became instantly warm. Her body came   
alive and so did his.   
  
Amidala sighed and opened her mouth so he could slip his tongue in. A few seconds later, Anakin pulled away. Amidala sighed. Her   
mind kept drifting back their first kiss. Anakin looked at her, confused. "What are you thinking of?" He asked. As if Anakin couldn't   
find out, he could easily peak into her mind and see her most kept secrets. But, he much prefered to ask her than to invade her   
privacy.   
  
"Our first kiss," Amidala whispered. A smile can to Anakin's lips, "How could I ever forget?"  
  
  
~A Year Earlier~ (Anakin - 17, Amidala - 21)   
  
  
Anakin watched Amidala slip away from the ball quietly. He stood in the shadows quietly, watching maybe waiting for her to acknowledge   
him. Amidala sat on the edge of one of the many fountains which were in the Palace Gardens. She slowly put her head between her  
hands and cried softly. Anakin gasped. Her had never seen her like this. He had never seen the woman behind the mask of the Queen.  
  
Anakin stepped out of the shadows and walked towards her. Amidala's head immediately bolted up. She stared at him, partly in disbelief  
at how tall he'd grown, even more important, how handsome he had become. "Anakin Skywalker," Amidala said as she took on her 'Queen  
like' voice, wiping the tears out of her now red eyes. "You majesty, I saw you come out here and well I decided to follow you," Anakin   
paused and continued to talk to her in a softer tone, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, why should there be? How long have you been wathcing me Jedi?" Amidala asked, trying to get rid of him. Anakin sighed  
and sat beside her, "Oh about a few minutes, long enough to see you crying. If that's what you mean." Amidala sighed and looked   
towards the ground in despair. 'What was I to say? Oh you saw the Queen of the Naboo crying for some stupid reason. That would  
go down well wit the press' She thought.   
  
"You don't have to be ashamed to cry," Anakin told her. Amidala looked into Anakin's eyes for the first time. They were as blue as the  
sky. She felt like she could look at them forever and not get bored or want to turn away. "How would you know?" She answered coldy.  
"I had to leave my mum and my home on Tatooine to become a Jedi. So trust me I do know," Anakin said softly. Amidala sighed,  
"I'm so sorry for snapping at you like that. I had no right to do that. It's just that well, I've been under stress alot lately and well preparation  
of this treaty with Alderaan."  
  
"I see, you should get away from it sometime. Have some fun, you know you deserve it," Anakin answered. To ease her pain, he carefully  
put his hand around her. Amidala jumped a mile, but after a few seconds she was more than content to sit like this with Anakin. Anakin  
smiled as Amidala learned against his shoulder. "Enough about me tell me about yourself," Amidala stated. "That's your problem Ami,  
you care to much about other people than yourself."   
  
Anakin soon realized what he had just said, He had called the Queen 'Ami' "I'm sorry," Anakin stuttered. Amidala looked at him, "No, your  
right. I need to pay more attention to myself, well look at me." Anakin shook his head. "Not about that, I meant every word. But about   
calling you Ami." "Oh," Amidala replied, as she was clearly speechless. Amidala raised her head and her eyes meet Anakin's eyes.   
His eyes were like looking into a crystal clear blue lake.   
  
Amidala could not break away from their trance. Their eyes were locked on each other and there was no way to stop what they knew   
was bound to happen. Anakin leaned forward slowly so that his face was but centimetres from hers. Amidala held her breath and  
her eyes almost flew out of head when Anakin lips touched hers. She had never kissed anyone before, well once maybe. But that  
was more like a peck on the lips compared to this kiss.   
  
Anakin gently grabbed the back of her head and pressed her towards him. Amidala moved her head ever so slightly deepening the kiss  
as they went. Amidala put her hands around his neck as she had seen it done in many holo - movies. Anakin pulled back and moved  
his left hand up to touch her left cheek.  
  
"So this is what they teach you at the Jedi Temple eh?" Amidala stated. They both laughed.  
  
  
~Back to the Present~  
  
  
"And that's not all they teach me," Anakin winked. Amidala laughed and playfully punched him. "You realize that I hadn't laughed in months   
and you come along and spend five minutes with me and I'm already laughing my head off," Amidala told him. "It's my charm, that gets the   
chicks." "Whatever Jedi," Amidala moked as she started to swim across the pool. Her strokes were perfectly timed and she glided through   
the water with unexpected ease.   
  
"I thought you told me you couldn't swim," Anakin asked her. Amidala grinned shyly, "You wouldn't had brought me out here if I had told you  
that I had swimming lessons when I was younger." "Well does this still mean that I'm still the teacher and your still the student," Anakin  
asked as he swam over to her. "Yes, why," Amidala asked. Anakin grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to close to him. "Because,  
I've always dreamed of having a love affair with one of my students." Amidala punched him hard.   
  
"Owwie," Anakin said as he pretended that it had hurt. Beep Beep! Anakin's head bolted up towards the communicator which lay in his pants   
pocket. "Ani," Amidala said. Anakin grumbled, "It seems somebody wants to talk to us." Anakin lifted his hand out of the pool and aimed towards   
the communicator and concentrated for but a second. The communicator came flying towards Anakin open hand, missing the waves of crashing  
water it flew over.  
  
"Anakin Skywalker here," Anakin said once the communicator was safetly settled in his hands. "Hello Anakin, is Pad there?" Sabè asked as her  
face appeared on the communicators holographic window. "I'm here, Sabè. What is it?" "The Jedi have arrived and are requesting you presence  
at the palace. They said that they have some important news to tell you. Ben -- I mean Obi-Wan is with them at the moment," Sabè corrected   
herself.   
  
She silently kicked herself that she called Obi-Wan by his true name - Ben. "Of course we'll be there in say 30 minutes," Anakin told the still  
embrassed handmaiden. Sabè nodded, "Sabè out." Anakin began t get out of the pool slowly. Amidala quickly grabbed his hand. "Where in the  
force's name do you think your going?" Amidala asked. "We have to get back to the palace or did you have something else in mind?" Amidala  
grinned shyly.   
  
"Come here," she said as she pulled him to hug her. Amidala reached for Anakin but she accidently slipped on some seaweed that lay on the top  
of a small rock. She grabbed onto Anakin bringing him down with her too. The both fell into the water to the same time, laughing as they went.   
Anakin was first to reach the surface again, "Now can we go!" Amidala laughed and began to run out of the pond. "Deal! But only if you catch me."  
  
Anakin sighed and began to run after the brown haired beauty, "I'll get you back for this, Queenie."  
  
  
  
  
Sorry there wasn't much action in this chapter but it was more romantic. Next part there will be action so please review and keep reading.  
If you would like me to email you when the next part coems out or to read one of your Star Wars stories, just say so on your review or send  
me an email. Thanks!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Eirtaè's Sith

  
A Queens Weight in Gold  
Chapter Five  
~  
Written by Lady Serenity Moon  
  
  
Amidala ran as fast as she could to catch up with Anakin who was already at the doors of the Royal Chambers. The Royal Chambers   
were often used to discuss political matters. Amidala had spared no expense to make the Chambers look as professional as possible.   
Amidala caught Anakin's arm and they both tried to stop themselves from running into the door when suddenly the door opened and  
they both ran smack into a very shocked Mace Windu.   
  
Amidala giggled as she bowled the poor Jedi Master over. Anakin tried to stop himself from falling onto the floor. Mace Windu hit   
the floor painfully, Amidala landed on top of him powerless to stop herself because of the long dress that clung to her legs. Anakin  
stopped himself quickly and looked towards a very angry, Obi-Wan Kenobi.  
  
"Anakin," Obi-Wan cursed. Anakin blushed. Suddenly laughing filled the room. Anakin looked around the room trying to find the owner  
of this laughter. It was of all people..Mace Windu. Amidala with the help of another Jedi quickly got off the now chuckling Jedi Master.  
"I'm truely sorry," Amidala stated in her 'Queen' voice. Between fit of laughter Mace answered, "That's --- alright yo--ur highne-ss, I  
deserved --that."  
  
Obi-Wan grumbled and tried not to laugh himself. Anakin looked towards him curiously. Obi-Wan quickly shut-up and returned his gaze   
to Mace, who was now off the floor and brushing himself off. Amidala realizing that it was her turn to speak quickly regained her   
composture, "Welcome to Naboo!" "Thank you, your highness. We are here to protect you in anyway, your safety is the only thing that  
matters at the moment."  
  
Amidala was too flattered to speak, so Sabè, who had been standing in the shadows in the corner of the room spoke up, "I'm sure I   
speak for all of her highnesses court when I say that we cannot begin to repay you." Mace blushed and took a real good look at the   
Amidala look-like. She had the same mocha brown coloured hair as the Queen.  
  
Her dress was blue and had many patterns of flowers inprinted on it. She walked gracefully towards the Queen and took her respective  
place behind her. Obi-Wan shot him a quick glare and Mace was forced to look away from Sabè. 'So that is your girlfriend Obi-Wan?   
Quite nice I must say!' Mace sent to Obi-Wan. 'She is not my girlfriend' Obi-Wan replied defensively. 'Sure, she isn't' Mace   
teased.   
  
"My handmaiden, Yanè will show you to your rooms," Amidala stated. Mace nodded and bowed in front of the Queen before quickly and   
following her youngest handmaiden. 'Damn she's taken too' Mace thought. He looked towards Yanè who walked a few centimetres in  
front of him. She was very beautiful and from what he had heard she had the gift of being musical. "Excuse me, Lady Yanè," He stated.  
  
She turned towards him and smiled, "Yes Master Jedi." "Excuse for my rudeness, but would you like to go on a date with me," Mace   
asked as they reach the end of the Royal Chambers corridors and continued along towards the guest rooms. Anakin smiled from his   
position behind a nearby pole. 'Mace Windu of all people...time to spead some rumors,' Anakin smirked.  
  
  
Amidala slowy brushed her hair and continued to count to a hundred. It was around eleven o'clock when Amidala had finally managed to  
retreat back to her quarters. She'd been out with Anakin and the a very drunk Mace Windu who's date just happened to be Yanè. Amidala  
laughed again for the hundreth time that night. 'I can't believe that Yanè agreed to go. Must be the Jedi charm,' Amidala joked to herself.   
  
She continued to comb the beautifully engraved wooden brush through her hair. Her grandmother had given it to her before she died. In  
Amidala's opinion it was the most precious thing she had ever owned. She missed her grandmother dearly even through she had the   
comfort of her handmaidens and Anakin, it just wasn't the same as those Sunday nights she used to spend with her grandmother up  
at the local Theed lookout.   
  
Amidala sighed and closed her eyes trying to picture the scene in her mind. Of course, that was a few years ago and the lookout   
had become alot different since then. She had visited there last year with Anakin and compared to what it used to look like - it looked  
like a whole different place. She remember back to one particular Sunday evening when she was barely eleven. Her grandmother was   
very sick that evening but refused to put their weekly trip off.  
  
They had journeyed up the Theed Hills towards the lookout and their favourite spot which was right next to a big bush of beautiful green leaves  
that seemed to always have little flowers blooming on it. Amidala's favourite had been the yellow ones - which just happened to be the   
most common of them all. Though her grandmother always chose the purple ones which did not bloom all year and could hardly be   
seen.   
  
If you were lucky you might of seen one or two every season on that bush. Amidala remembered back to how her grandmother used to   
talk about those little purple flowers. They may not bloom in mass numbers every season but they always seem to be here waiting  
for you to notice them and pick them up. Their petals are always different to any other kind of flower - their gifts are unique and nothing  
can surpass the love that they can give out.   
  
In some ways my dear this flower reminds me of you, of what you will be. One of these days we'll see you up there sitting on that throne   
and you shall be her Royal Highness the Queen of the Naboo. "How right you were, Grandmother," Amidala whispered. 'That night I knew  
that I had to become Queen for my people and for my grandmother, it was her dream.' Amidala sat in silence silently praying to the force  
or whatever god her people worshipped.  
  
  
  
From behind her a black shadow/figure climbed into the window quietly as not to be seen by the now praying Queen Amidala. Her quickly   
looked around the room searching to see if she was alone. He chose to the leave the window open so he could make a quick getaway   
when the time was right. He spotted her face in the mirror, she had her eyes closed and all her make-up was now off her face.  
  
The shadow crept slowly up to her and grabbed her hands forcefully. Amidala jumped as she felt her hand being forced behind her back.  
She felt herself being plled towards the window but she wasn't going to give up the fight. She was about to scream when the figure  
put his hand over her mouth stopping any noise coming out. She kicked her legs around fearlessly hoping to kick him in the process.  
  
An idea suddenly came to her and she open her mouth and bit the hand that covered her mouth hard. She had quickly decided what   
she was going to yell, she just hoped that one of her handmaidens was resting in the next room. "HELP!" Amidala screamed, but  
before she could yell anymore the shadow clamped his other hand over her mouth and stuffed what looked to be a handkerchiek in   
her mouth.  
  
Suddenly, the door burst open and Eirtaè stood in the doorway. Eirtaè was the most trained in martial arts and enjoyed a good fight once   
in a while. "Let go of her," She spat. The shadow threw Amidala against the wall and went to face Eirtaè in combat. Even though Amidala  
had learned more about politics she still knew a few moves know and then. Eirtaè circled arond the shadow trying to decide when to   
make her move.  
  
  
She wasn't to sure that she could beat this enemy. 'This must be the Sith that Anakin faced. How the hell can I defeat him then?' She thought  
silently trying to figure out an attack plan. The Sith decided not to give her that luxury and jumped towards her and aim a high kick towards  
Eirtaè's head. She blocked it easily and kicked him back just as fast.   
  
The shadow reacted and went to flip her over his shoulder by grabbing her arm and throwing her over his shoulder. She had but only a small  
frame and would be quite easy to lift. As the Sith had expected, she was quite light and that made that move easy. Instead of Eirtaè landing on   
the floor she managed to land on her feet. Before the Sith could turn back around again Eirtaè had struck.   
  
She kicked him in the side, he didn't bother to hold his wound. Amidala, who was now off the ground ran towards him and punched him hard   
in the stomach. By now, the Sith was at boiling point and was throughly pissed off with both these Naboo women. He called upon the dark side   
of the force and threw Eirtaè against a nearby wall. Eirtaè couldn't move her legs once she had hit the wall so it was impossible for her to   
get back up aagin to challenge the Sith who clearly had more power than her.  
  
  
Amidala went in for another strike but the Sith lifted her hand and dragged Amidala's arm towards him so he could easily take hold of it. She  
kicked and tried to scream but the Sith grabbed her and quickly knocked her over the head with a glass case that he had found on her desk.  
She slung the Queen over his shoulder and yet again tried to mask his presence there by using the dark side of the force. She quietly   
appoached the now unconscious Eirtaè. "Sweet Dreams, Lady Eirtaè," He chuckled.   
  
He held Amidala tightly and jumped out the open window and headed towards the darkness of the forest.  
  
  
  
Sorry if it is short. But, please review. Also could you please go and read my new story called I'll Always Think Of You.... It's about Anakin  
going back to Tatooine to save his mother from what he think is slavery. Please email me if you have a good Star Wars story that I could  
read. Thanks!  
  
  
  



End file.
